


Wish of the Soul

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Without their strongest members, the Whitebeard Pirates perished at the hands of Marshall D. Teach, their former crewmate who called himself 'Blackbeard' and his crew.There were only two survivors.Marco, who had retired to keep watch over their Captain's home village.And Haruta, who was left jaded due to the loss of his family. Due to the loss of his youngest brother and his Pops.And then, a miracle happens.





	1. Renewed Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruta begins his plan, with Ace as a (somewhat unwilling) accomplice

"You look lonely." the old man said

Haruta's head snapped up to stare at him.

"There is a great darkness weighing upon your soul." the old man continued "You lost something precious, something far more valuable than gold or jewels. I can see it in your eyes."

"Even so." Haruta gave him a blank look "It's bad manners to pry."

"Perhaps." the old man chuckled "But I like you, and your vitality. You are one of the people my captain wanted to inspire."

Haruta raised an eyebrow.

"I am Seagull." the old man clarified "Many years ago, I sailed under Gol D. Roger."

At this, Haruta pulled out a dagger out of his belt and pressed it against Seagull's jugular.

"First, don't utter that man's name when I am within earshot." Haruta growled "Second, why weren't you there? The whole world heard the news, yourselves included. So why didn't you DO anything? Why didn't you help us? If you had, Pops and Ace would have lived......"

Haruta's voice rose progressively through his rant, before breaking down at the end, as Haruta dropped to his knees.

"Why......?" he cried in an empty voice

"Why do you hate Roger?" Seagull looked at Haruta with a knowing look

"That man's name destroyed my family." Haruta ground out bitterly

"Then I shall give you the means to fulfill your greatest wish. I'll give you to chance to save your family." Seagull brought his hands together "I found and ate the Wish-Wish fruit. The limitation is that I could only use it for someone else, not for myself. But you, you have the same wish I have, at least partially, so I'll use this ability for you."

"What do I need to do?" Haruta asked earnestly

"Fix our mistake." Seagull looked him straight into the eye "Do what Roger Pirates have failed to do. Save our Captain's child."

There was the white light, and Haruta passed out.

-x-

When Haruta came to, he was in the infirmary of some kind. Pops and Thatch were towering over him.

Haruta resisted the urge to cry at the sight of his dead father and brother. He had a job to do. There was one more person he had lost, one that Seagull specifically asked him to save.

"Where is Ace?" he asked instead "I need to see him."

"All right, son." Whitebeard said gently "Thatch, call Ace."

Thatch nodded, and left the room. Not long after, he returned, with Ace in tow.

"Could you leave us alone, please?" Haruta requested "There is some sensitive information that we need to discuss."

Whitebeard gave him a knowing look, and soon the infirmary was empty, save Haruta and Ace.

"I need your help, Ace." Haruta got straight to the point "I need you to help me kill Teach."

"Why should I help you kill our brother?" Ace raised an eyebrow "It's a cardinal rule on the ship that you don't kill nakama. If they find out you did it and I helped you do it, Pops would kill us as revenge."

"You don't have a choice." Haruta's eyes narrowed "If you refuse, I'll tell everyone on the crew your birth name."

He hated using Ace's fear against him, but he needed Ace to cooperate. Ace's life and many other lives depended on it. Besides, he didn't think the others would hate Ace even if he did tell, contrary to what Ace feared.

"Besides, we don't have to worry." Haruta produced a small bottle "This poison is untraceable, and it'd appear that Teach died from natural causes."

"All right, I'll help you." Ace agreed, albeit reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different kind of time-travel story.


	2. Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pay the price for your betrayal

It was a party. Specifically, Ace's birthday party, which Haruta deemed the perfect occasion to put their plan into action.

The cup of sake Ace held in his hands contained the content of the small vial Haruta presented to him a week ago. The poison inside caused kidney failure.

"Well, Teach." Ace said "I am not a fun drunk, so I'd like you to drink this in my stead. Kampai!"

Teach accepted the cup and guzzled down the booze within - along with all the poison - pretty quickly.

The party continued, unaware of the snake hiding in their midst.

Or the cleverly-planned trap designed to get rid of said snake.

Night fell, and everyone retired to their cabins, Teach included.

He fell asleep.

Only to wake up in the middle of the night. He was feeling bad, and his lower region was hurting all over. 

Yet, when he ambled of and went to seek out the help of medical personnel, they weren't there, save for Becky, a nurse-in-training.

"I am sorry." she apologized "Ace and Haruta took all the nurses and our only doctor to a wild night out."

Teach groaned. Those two must have planned all of this. He overheard them talking on multiple instances, but never paid them any heed. He thought he was one step ahead of them, but it was the other way around.

They were one step ahead of him.

Normally, he would have welcomed a thrill of clashing heads with them, but not now.

For they had already won, and he didn't like that.

And as darkness claimed his soul, he embraced it.

-x-

Teach's dead body was found out on the middle of the deck.

The situation became serious. Ace and Haruta stood off side, with somber expressions on their faces.

"Kidney failure." the doctor reported after examining the body.

Whitebeard remained solemn. There was something off about this whole thing.

"I think there is something more to this." he said slowly "I think one of you did this. If so, I expect that person to understand the gravity of what they have done. Whoever did this better have a satisfying explanation for what they did. Only then would I forgive them. Otherwise, you all know what their punishment would be."

With that, he retired to his chambers. Haruta and Ace exchanged a subtle glance, before retreating to Haruta's room for another talk.

"I'll take the blame." Ace said without preamble "It's only fitting that I get what I deserve."

"No." Haruta protested "I was the mastermind. I am the one who should suffer. Besides, I had him killed to save Thatch, Pops, and you. Don't make my hard work go to waste."

-x-

"It was me, Pops." Haruta got straight to the point "I had Teach killed."

"Why, my son?" Whitebeard inquired gently

"It was because of my two closest friends." Haruta sighed "Teach killed one of them and sold the other to the Marines. I held my grudge down for all of these years, but I couldn't anymore, so I poisoned him."


End file.
